The Love of a Fox
by Sesshieluver89
Summary: YYHIY crossover. Kagome is really a kitsune and Genkai is her grandma. She is also betrothed to Youko, but she doesn't want to marry a guy she's never met. But then, she meets him. Will love bloom? CHAPTER 1 REVISED!
1. Default Chapter

The Love of a Fox

By Sesshieluver89

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Chapter One- Kagome's a What?

~*~* Sengoku Jidai- At the well ~*~*

"Inuyasha!  I really need to go home," Kagome pleaded with a thick headed hanyou.  "I'm going to visit my grandma for a few weeks and I need to go home and pack."

"Hell no!  You are not going home for a few weeks because you are not going home period."

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were all watching the ongoing fight bored expressions.  "I don't see why he won't let her go.  I mean, I don't want her to leave for that long either, but I'm not going to try and stop her," Sango said in a tired voice.

By this time Inuyasha was eating dirt and Kagome was about to leave when she got an idea.  "Hey Kirara, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan!  Wanna come with me?"

All three jumped at the chance and ran over to Kagome.  Shippou hopped onto her shoulder and Kirara jumped into her arms.  Sango stood peering over the rim of the well uncertainly.  "Are you sure we can get through the well, Kagome?"  

"I think you can, but hold on to me just in case."  Kagome shifted Kirara so that she was in one arm and grabbed Sango's hand with the other.  They both placed one foot on the old wood of the well and prepared to jump.  "Okay Sango-chan, on the count of three.  1…2…3."   The two girls leapt into the well and were welcomed by a mystical blue light that enveloped their bodies and transported them through time and space.

A few seconds later they were gently set down on the ground at the bottom of the well.  Sango looked up to see not a blue sky, but a roof.  She was surprised and pleased that the well let her through.

"Come on Sango-chan.  We need to pack and find you some clothes.  I guess you can borrow some of mine for now, but you'll need your own if you're going to stay the whole time."  They walked out of the well house and Kagome turned back towards it.  She placed a hand upon the closed door and chanted a simple spell that Kaede had taught her.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"Temporarily sealing the well so that Inuyasha doesn't bother us.  Okay, so how about we go find you some clothes, Sango-chan?"

"What about Shippou?"

Kagome looked at the kit and said, "I don't think he'll need any modern clothes.  People don't usually question the way a kid dresses.  I'm not exactly sure why, but I think it has something to do with the fact that they don't want to unintentially wound a kid's pride.  Of course, you can get some new clothes if you want to, Shippou-chan."

"Can I get some like this?" he asked pointing to what he was wearing.

Kagome smiled and said, "We'll see.  Now we need to find something for you to wear shopping, Sango-chan."

They walked up to the front door and were immediately greeted by Kagome's mom.  "Kagome can I talk to you right now, dear?"

"Sure mom."  Kagome followed her mother into the living room, with Sango and Shippou following.  "What's up?" she asked her mother as she flopped down on the couch.  "Is something wrong?"

"Well, dear, I wouldn't exactly say anything is wrong, but there is something I need to tell you."  She took a deep breath and looked Kagome straight in the eye.  "Kagome you're a silver kitsune." (a/n Pretend Genkai is a kitsune too okay?)

"WHAT?!?"  Sango, Shippou, and Kagome had all screamed the word at the same time, magnifying the sound.  Kagome continued on, "Since when?  How?  Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Calm down Kagome.  You've been one your whole life.  It's because your father and I are too.  The reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I didn't think you were ready."

"Why don't I have any powers?"

"We sealed your powers when you were born.  But, I think it's time to unseal them.  Tonight is the full moon.  We will unseal them then."

"Is this why I'm going to grandma's?"

"Yes, honey.  Your grandmother is very adept at fighting and has actually requested to train you.  It is a great honor.  Genkai doesn't take on students everyday."

"Grandma wanted to train me?  Why?"

"Well, I told her about your little adventures and she thought it would be best if your powers were under your control in case you needed to use them."

"I'm glad she feels that way 'cause I want to get stronger," Kagome said quietly, thinking of how she always had to be saved.

"Oh, Kagome, there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Um, well, you see…"

Her mother's behavior was starting to make Kagome nervous.  Mrs. Higurashi was never at a loss for words.  "What is it mom?"

"You're kind of betrothed to someone…"

"WHAT?!?"  The three had, for the second time that morning, yelled at the same time.  And again, it was Kagome who continued, "What do you mean?  There's no way I'm going to marry some guy just because you say I have to!  I will make my own decision in that department, thank you very much!"

"Come on Sango, we need to get you some clothes."  Kagome started to walk upstairs when she realized that Sango wasn't following.  She turned to find Sango rooted to the spot, a look a pure shock on her face.

'Okay, so my best friend is a youkai.  She's also betrothed to someone.  I don't believe this!  Kagome of all people!  How can this be?'  Sango was jolted from her thoughts as a hand appeared before her face, waving to get her attention.

Kagome was looking at her worriedly.  "Are you okay Sango-chan?"

"Of course.  I'm just a little surprised at all of this," she said truthfully.  Then she turned to Mrs. Higurashi.  "Who's Kagome supposed to marry?"  

"His name is Youko.  I don't know that much about him, other than the fact that he used to be the Reikai's most notorious thief and he's a kitsune (a/n  Kagome knows about the three worlds).  Your father made the arrangement and that's partly why I want you to give this guy a chance.  I thought that we should honor your father's wishes."

Kagome could hear the sadness in her mother's voice.  "I'll think about it mom."  She started up the stairs again, thinking of what Youko could be like.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ 

Review Please!  I hope you liked it!  


	2. Informing Koenma and Becoming a Kitsune

The Love of a Fox

By Sesshieluver89

Disclaimer: I will never own anything of importance

Chapter Two- Informing Koenma and Becoming a Kitsune

Kagome and Sango had changed and were getting ready to go shopping.  "Mom we're leaving now!  Bye!"

"Goodbye dear."

"Oh Shippou and Kirara wanted to stay here.  Is that okay?"

"Of course.  They're welcome to stay.  There is one quick errand I need to run, though, so they'll have to come with me."

"Thanks mom.  See you later."  Kagome grabbed her car keys and walked out the door, Sango right behind her.

After they were gone Mrs. Higurashi turned to Shippou and Kirara.  "You two don't mind accompanying me real quick do you?  I don't really want to leave you here by yourself.  It's dangerous."  Shippou and Kirara agreed to go with her and they watched as she transformed.  Her short, black hair grew to midback and turned silver.  Her dark brown eyes lightened to a honey color.  She also grew fangs and claws.  A silver tail sprouted and her ears pointed.

"Wow you're really pretty Mrs. Higurashi," Shippou exclaimed.

"Thank you Shippou.  But you don't have to call me Mrs. Higurashi.  Kagome's you're mother figure right?"  He nodded.  "Then you can call me grandma."

"Okay grandma!  So where are we going?"

"We're going to inform the prince of Reikai, Koenma, about releasing Kagome's powers.  If we don't tell him what we're doing he may get suspicious of the power and send someone over to investigate.  Someone might get hurt if that happens."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, let's go."  She opened a portal to Reikai and stepped through.  Shippou and Kirara followed suit.

When they stepped out of the portal they found themselves in Koenma's office.  They also found six pairs of eyes resting on them.

"Hello Koenma-sama.  Long time no see," Kagome's mother said while bowing slightly to what appeared to be a toddler.

"Ah, Shina.  I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon," the toddler, now identified as Koenma, stated calmly.

"Whoa! That's Koenma?  He's barely bigger than me!"  Shippou was thoroughly shocked.  'This is Koenma?  I don't believe it!'

Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing and Kurama chuckled.  Koenma glared at them and told them to shut up.

"Shippou, I know he doesn't look like much, but that is Koenma.  You need to mind your manners," Shina scolded.

Shippou's eyes got watery and he said, "I'm sorry grandma.  I didn't mean to insult him."

Shina, noticing that he was on the verge of tears, picked him up and started to assure him that it was okay.  "Shh Shippou.  It's okay.  Don't cry."

Yusuke interrupted the little sappy moment by rudely asking who they were and what they were doing there.

"Oh, who are you?  I've never seen you before," Shina said.

"Ah, yes.  Allow me to introduce the spirit detectives of Earth.  Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei," Koenma stated, pointing to each detective in turn.

Mrs. Higurashi bowed to them and introduced her companions.  "I'm Shina, this is Shippou, and that is Kirara."

Where did the kit come from Shina?  I don't believe we have ever met," Koenma said.

"Shippou is Kagome's adopted son.  His father was killed by two youkai known as the Thunder Brothers.  Kagome took him in.  I think they're quite attached to each other."

"Okay.  So is there a reason why you're here?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot.  Tonight will be the night.  I do not wish to have any visitors."

"Yes, of course.  I'll do what I can."

Shina nodded and turned to Kurama.  "You're Kurama right?  As in Youko Kurama?"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded.  "How did you know that?"

"I've heard of you.  Youko's spirit resides within your body, correct?"  Again he nodded.  "You may want to ask him about a girl named Kagome.  There's something you should know."  With that she turned and left with Shippou and Kirara.

Yusuke looked at Kurama and asked, "What was she talking about?"

Kurama shrugged.  "I have no idea."

Hiei spoke up then.  "Ask Youko."

Kurama nodded and asked Youko if he had ever heard of a girl named Kagome.

_Kagome?__  Yes I've heard of her.   _

'Who is she?'

_She is my soon-to-be mate._

'What?!?'

The spirit detectives watched as a shocked expression took over Kurama's face.

"What's wrong Kurama?"

Koenma snickered.  "I imagine Youko just told him who Kagome is."

"Who is she?"

"I'll let Kurama tell you that," Koenma said.

"Hey Kurama.  Who's that Kagome girl?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama seemed to to snap out of a trance and turned slowly to Yusuke.  It took a few tries for his voice to work, but he finally got it out.  "She's Youko's soon-to-be mate."

Everyone except Koenma was shocked (even Hiei).  Then Kuwabara and Yusuke busted out laughing.

"Kurama, I suggest you go to Higurashi Shrine at midnight tonight.  I think you should meet Kagome," Koenma recommended.  He looked at the rest of them.  "The rest of you should steer clear of the shrine.  Shina wouldn't be happy if you showed up."

"Whatever.  So why'd you call us here anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"A few lower class youkai have escaped.  Go and destroy them."

"Hn."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Kurama was the only one that didn't say anything.  He was still digesting the fact that he was supposed to take a mate.

"Kurama you don't have to go on this one.  I'm sure you're still trying to get over the fact that you're engaged."

Kurama nodded then stood up to leave when Koenma called to him again.  "Don't forget Kurama.  The shrine at midnight."

~*~* The shrine. Five minutes to midnight~*~*

"Kagome are you ready?  It's only five minutes until midnight and your grandma should be here any second."  As if on cue Genkai walked onto the shrine grounds.

"Grandma!"  Kagome ran over and gave Genkai a quick hug and said hello.

"Ah Kagome.  You're power is already quite high and you haven't even been transformed yet," Genkai chuckled.  She looked over at the well house and noticed the barrier.  "I suppose you created that barrier?"

"Uh huh.  I did it to keep Inuyasha from interfering," Kagome replied.  "Oh, you have to meet my friends!"

Kagome called Sango, Shippou, and Kirara over.  "You guys this is my grandma, Genkai.  Grandma these are my friends Sango and Kirara and this is my kit, Shippou."  They all bowed to each other politely.

"Kagome!  It's one minute to midnight!  Come here!"

"Coming mom!"  Kagome flashed them a quick smile and ran off to join her mother.

The rest of them slowly made their way towards Kagome and her mom.  Genkai was the only one who noticed Kurama watching from the Goshinboku.  She nodded to him and he nodded back.  Genkai motioned for him to come down and he did so.  "You're here to meet Kagome aren't you?"

Kurama nodded.  "Koenma said that I should since she and Youko are supposed to be mates." 

They both rounded the corner to see Kagome bathed in moonlight.  Her features were changing.  Her midback black hair grew past her waist and turned silver.  Her sapphire eyes changed to an icy blue color and she sprouted a silky silver tail.  They watched as her nails turned to claws and her teeth turned to fangs.  Her ears migrated to the top of her head and changed to the shape of a kitsune's.

They all sat there in awe of the beauty that was before them.  Moonlight still streamed through the few trees that were on the grounds.  It seemed as if the moon was there just to make her seem like a goddess.  Her pale features were highlighted by the moonlight and it looked like she was glowing.

Kurama stopped in his tracks and his mouth flew open.  _She's beautiful._

'Yes she is.'

She finished her transformation and looked at the faces of her family, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kurama.  "Well, how do I look?"  They all continued to stare at her.  She turned and walked back to the house while muttering, "Fine don't tell me.  I'll find out for myself."  She slammed the door behind her.

The loud noise snapped everyone out of their daze.  Kurama said under his breath, "She's beautiful."

Shina turned towards him.  "Maybe we should introduce you two.  Oh, and don't expect her to fall for you instantly.  You have to be kind to her because if you're harsh she'll fight you tooth and nail."

"You don't have to worry about me.  It's Youko you need to watch out for."


	3. Meeting Kurama and Grandma's Evil Bootca...

Alright, I've decided I'm making this one before the Dark Tournament. I'm gonna give Kagome her own team too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu or Inu  
  
The Love of a Fox  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Three- Meeting Kurama and Grandma's Evil Bootcamp  
  
The small group walked into the house to find Kagome examining herself in a mirror. Her ears twitched and she turned around to smile at them. "I actually don't look that bad. I didn't think I would change this much. So, what do you guys think?" Then she noticed Kurama for the first time. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kagome, dear, this is Kurama. Youko got into an accident some years ago, and he took refuge in a human's body. Kurama is this human, and the one you're engaged to. Oh, and by the way, you look beautiful," Shina said to her daughter.  
  
"I have to agree with your mother. You look absolutely stunning," Kurama said, giving her a smile.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile in return. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine." He bowed and gave her hand a quick kiss.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you two getting along."  
  
"Kagome-chan, how do you think Inuyasha and Miroku will react? We didn't exactly go and fill them in on what's happening," Sango said.  
  
Kagome grimaced and said, "Miroku will take it just fine, but Inuyasha might get violent before he realizes that it's true. He is an idiot, after all."  
  
Shippou jumped on her shoulder and added, "Yeah. He might not believe it's you and will attack."  
  
"We will worry about this later. You'll be training for quite a while, so if Sango goes and tells him about your transformation, he should expect it when you go back," Genkai said.  
  
Sango agreed and said, "I'll go tell him tomorrow."  
  
"Sango, your spirit energy is very high. If you like, I can train you to use that power," Genkai said.  
  
The exterminator smiled and gladly agreed. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Genkai, you do know that Yusuke will soon be showing up to finish is training don't you? He'll have to have it completed by the time that the Dark Tournament begins. How are you going to train all three of them?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kagome asked, "What's the Dark Tournament?"  
  
"It's a competition that was started to keep bloodthirsty youkai happy. The fights are ruthless and many see the need to kill their opponents. Compassion is a rare trait once you enter the ring," Shina said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I've seen one or two of them. I've even participated in one. Of course, that was before the fights got so brutal."  
  
"Girls, you had better go pack. We're leaving in the morning," Genkai said.  
  
"Okay. Well, goodnight!"  
  
Next day. At Genkai's  
  
"Kagome, focus your energy. It's flying wildly. If you don't rein it in, you'll soon run yourself down into the ground." Kagome was currently trying to channel her energy through her hand so that she levitated over a large needle (think Yusuke's training). She concentrated and was able to fix her mistake while Genkai moved on to lecture Sango, who was doing the same exercise. Suddenly, the large doors of the room were thrown open and the girls almost lost their balance and control.  
  
Genkai turned angrily to the intruder and said, "Dimwit! Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
Yusuke, noticing Sango and Kagome, said "Who are they? I thought I was your only student!"  
  
He continued on complaining loudly until Kagome got fed up. "Dammit! Shut the hell up you idiot! This isn't easy and you're making it harder!" Her energy flared for a moment and then settled down. Then Sango started laughing and her energy flared too. She started to wobble and then suddenly fell.  
  
"Kagome! Look at what you made me do! Now I've got to start all over!"  
  
Kagome laughed nearly as hard as Sango did, but managed to stay in control. Through her laughter, she said, "It's not my fault you can't focus. I could stay in control while laughing."  
  
"Yeah Sango. 'Kaa-san's right. You just need to concentrate better," Shippou said. Yusuke looked to see where the voice came from and pinpointed it to a corner, where the kit was sitting next to Kurama, watching the girls train.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! Shouldn't you be training? The Dark Tournament is coming up soon."  
  
"Hello, Yusuke. It's nice to see you too." Kurama stood up to greet his friend and Shippou jumped on his shoulder.  
  
"Who's the fuzz ball, Kurama? And who are those hot girls that Genkai's training?"  
  
Shippou growled at him and Kurama chuckled. "I don't think it's very smart to insult a kit in front of his mother." He nodded towards Kagome, who, despite her uncomfortable position floating in the air, was sending Yusuke a glare. "His name is Shippou. The girl that fell over is Sango and the other one is Kagome."  
  
"Kagome? That girl that's supposed to be Youko's mate?" Yusuke looked over at Kagome and whistled. "He lucked out on that one. With his looks, he should be able to easily win her over. She seems like the normal schoolgirl that faints if she sees someone she deems as 'hot.'" Kurama winced after he said that and looked in Sango and Kagome's direction. He had only known them for a few hours, but he had already learned that it was suicide to insult them.  
  
Sango, who had yet to restart the exercise, heard Yusuke and decided to punish him for making it sound like Kagome was a pushover. She stomped angrily over to Yusuke and Kurama whispered, "Run, Yusuke."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room. "What the hell?" He hit a wall and landed upside down and stared up at his attacker. He watched as Sango furiously walked over to him.  
  
She grabbed him by his collar and said, "If you ever insult Kagome again, you will experience pain as you have never known it to be. Is that understood?" He nodded dumbly and she moved away to start the exercise again.  
  
"Dimwit! What are you doing? Get off your lazy ass and start training! You will do a run through of your former training before you continue the more extensive stuff. You're going to do the same stuff they are. Now start!"  
  
That night  
  
"Grandma? Do you think that my friends and I could enter the Dark Tournament?"  
  
"Hey! How come she can call you grandma without being hit?"  
  
"Maybe it's because she is my grandma you idiot," Kagome replied. "Now, can we enter the tournament?"  
  
"If you want to. Do you have five fighters?"  
  
"Well, there's Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and myself. We could probably get another fighter. Kouga might be willing to help us. I could bribe him or something."  
  
"With a kiss, Kagome-chan? He'd like that and we could probably get him to do anything we wan if you give him a good one," Sango said teasingly.  
  
Kagome blushed and glared at her. "I don't want to do that! But, if it's the only way he'll help, then I'll do it." She unexpectedly stiffened and said, "Someone's here."  
  
Genkai went to see who it was while the rest of them continued eating. She came back a few minutes later, leading their guest. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou went rigid when they realized who it was. Sango and Kagome jumped up and prepared to defend themselves.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I have come to offer my assistance. You need one more fighter for the tournament, correct? If you will allow me to, I will fight by your side."  
  
Kagome's and Sango's jaws dropped to the ground as they stared at the youkai they considered one of their greatest enemies. Kagome looked at him critically and said, "Time really has changed you Sesshoumaru. We would be glad to have your help." She gave him a smile and then offered him some dinner.  
  
"You know, we'll have to ask Inuyasha and Miroku if they agree to fight," Sango pointed out.  
  
"Miroku will be easy enough, and I'll bribe Inuyasha with ramen. It should work."  
  
"How are you going to convince Miroku?"  
  
"I'll either do what I was gonna do to Kouga, or I might offer him a free groping," Kagome said, grimacing.  
  
"As long as you do it and not me."  
  
"But Sango-chan! He'll want you more than me!"  
  
"Too bad. I was your idea."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. But we're no gonna tell them until our training is done. I've got to come up with some way to convince Inuyasha to let Sesshoumaru help us."  
  
"If he decides he does not wish to help you because of my presence, I have someone who can join us," Sesshoumaru said. "Now, if I am to trust you, I would like to see your true appearance."  
  
Kagome nodded and muttered something under her breath. Her features slowly changed to reveal her true form (not a fox; she had been in a human disguise).  
  
Sesshoumaru looked her over, much to the dismay of Kurama. He nodded and said, "You look better than I expected Kagome. With the way Inuyasha never let you do anything for yourself, I half expected you to be in horrible shape. However, I guess I should have known better. You are not the type to grow lazy and overweight."  
  
"Thanks. I think."  
  
Genkai stood up and said, "Yusuke, Sango, and Kagome, do any of you know how to defend yourself with a weapon?"  
  
"I've got my spirit gun, grandma. You already know that."  
  
"That's not what I consider a weapon. I meant a physical weapon. What about you two?"  
  
"I've got my Hiraikotsu and I have limited knowledge of how to use a sword."  
  
"Umm... I have my bow."  
  
"Better than Yusuke I suppose. Sango has got a fine weapon. But, I think it would be better if you all knew how to use a sword. We'll need to find someone to instruct you on the proper techniques of a sword."  
  
"Could Hiei do it?"  
  
"I doubt he would," Kurama said.  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "I could do it."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, which shocked him to near death. Kagome grinned at the expression on his face and said, "I think I'll do that more often Fluffy."  
  
"Fluffy? How in the world did you come up with that Kagome?"  
  
"His tail. Just look at it. If hat's not fluffy, don't know what is." Her fingers twitched and she whispered, "Must touch it."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and unwound his tail from its resting place on his shoulder. He moved it up to her face and tickled her nose. He squealed like Rin always did and he gave a small smile. It might be kind of fun around her after all.  
  
I finally updated! WOOHOO! Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. The Team

Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! Have fun with the new chapter!  
  
Before this chapter took place, Kagome explained to Kurama, Yusuke, and Sesshoumaru all about her trips to the past. Okay? Good. And, Sesshoumaru sees Kagome as a sister and visa versa.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha.  
  
The Love of a Fox  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Four- The Team  
  
"Try again Kagome." Kagome and Sesshoumaru both got back into the starting positions and prepared to attack. "Come at me." Kagome rushed forward and tried to hit Sesshoumaru with the blunt side of her sword. Though she didn't manage to strike him, she executed the move perfectly. "Good. We're done for today."  
  
She smiled and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thanks for training me Fluffy. It would have really sucked to go into the tournament without being fully trained in the use of a weapon."  
  
He brushed aside her thanks and asked, "Will you go to inform Inuyasha today?"  
  
"Yeah, right after I complete my training with Grandma. She says I've still got one more exercise to complete."  
  
He nodded. "Tell the exterminator to come for her session."  
  
Later that day  
  
Kurama, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Sesshoumaru were standing in front of the well waiting for Kagome and Sango to go back and ask Inuyasha and Miroku for their help. "Kurama, would you mind watching Shippou while I go back?" He nodded and said that he would. "Thanks. Shippou, you better behave for Kurama."  
  
"Of course Okaa-san."  
  
"Well, let's hurry up and get them Sango-chan. If they don't agree to help us, we've got to find someone else to fight."  
  
They both jumped in and then climbed up the vines to find themselves in the middle of a battle (a/n Kagome disguised herself in her human appearance). Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting in the middle of the clearing and from the looks of it, Inuyasha was getting pissed.  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and jumped up in shock.  
  
"Kagome! You're okay!" His face was happy one moment, but then it turned angry. "Where have you been?"  
  
She was about to reply when she felt strong arms envelope her from behind. Kouga started nuzzling her neck with his nose when he caught a whiff of a grown male kitsune. His face jerked back and he asked, "Who is that?"  
  
Kagome gulped and laughed shakily. "That would be Kurama." Sango laughed at her friend's nervousness. Kagome turned to glare at her and said, "It's not funny Sango." Then she got an evil grin. "I'm telling Miroku."  
  
Sango lost her smile. "I won't help you fight if you do."  
  
"Fine," Kagome said, sticking out her tongue at her sister figure. "Inuyasha, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Sango and I are entered in this tournament and our team needs five fighters. If you and Miroku help, we'll have enough."  
  
"Wench, I suggest you learn how to count," Inuyasha said with Kouga growling at him for insulting Kagome. "That's only four fighters."  
  
"Yeah, about that. We have a fifth fighter." She took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru is helping us."  
  
As expected, Inuyasha blew up. "WHAT?!? THAT BASTARD IS ON THE TEAM? I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT ON THE SAME TEAM AS HIM!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. He's changed," Sango said. "The Sesshoumaru in Kagome's time has been helping us. He trained us in the proper use of a sword. He's really not that bad a guy once you get to know him."  
  
Inuyasha studied them and then relaxed. "Feh."  
  
"Yes!" Kagome jumped up and gave Inuyasha a hug. "Thank you so much Inuyasha. Come on Sango-chan. We've got to go convince Miroku to help."  
  
The two girls left, leaving behind to somewhat confused and shocked friends. They looked at each other, blinked, and then ran after the two. When they arrived, they saw Kagome and Sango pleading with Miroku.  
  
Sango sighed and whispered in Miroku's ear, "Kagome-chan will give you a kiss if you help." Inuyasha and Kouga looked surprised when Sango volunteered Kagome for that, but Kagome just shrugged at them.  
  
Miroku gladly agreed and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. "Why, Kagome-sama, I had no idea you felt that way about me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cozy Miroku. Kurama wouldn't take that too well." Before he had time to ask who Kurama was, Kagome had leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. He gladly returned it and was grinning when she pulled away.  
  
"You are quite a good kisser Kagome-sama." She blushed and he continued. "I sensed you had experience in that area..."  
  
--------Flashback--------  
  
Kagome was done with her training for the day and had just finished her shower. She opened the door and ran straight into Kurama. Her towel slipped and fell off. Kurama blushed and, being the gentleman he is, turned away. Kagome pulled the towel back on and looked at him happily.  
  
"Kurama, thank you for looking away. The guys I know would have just stared." He turned back to her and she blushed. She turned her head up and brushed her lips against his. His instincts took over and he deepened the kiss before she had the chance to move away. The kitsune in her took over and she responded.  
  
"Woohoo! Go Kurama!"  
  
They broke apart and looked to see Yusuke leaning against a wall grinning at them. He cheered for his friend again, and the two foxes blushed. Kagome went and smacked him upside the head and the stalked away angrily, muttering stuff like, "Stupid, idiot perverted jackass."  
  
--------End flashback--------  
  
(a/n My first flashback ever! :P)  
  
Kagome grinned and said, "I might have a little experience." Everyone, except Sango, stared at her in shock. She noticed this and asked, "How come you don't look surprised Sango-chan?"  
  
"Yusuke told me what happened."  
  
Kagome started to mutter death threats under her breath until Miroku interrupted. "Kagome-sama, who are Yusuke and Kurama?"  
  
"You'll meet them when we go back to my era. They're our friends, but are on an opposing team in the tournament."  
  
"Kagome, we have to get back. Sesshoumaru wants to test their skills before we head for the tournament," Sango said.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I just thought of something. What's a weak wench like you doing entered in a fighting tournament?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
The miko grinned evilly. She pointed her index finger at him and it started to glow a pinkish purple color. It started to get bigger until it was the size of a baseball. She aimed it at Inuyasha, but changed direction the moment she fired. The energy from her form of the Spirit Gun completely demolished a part of the forest, leaving Inuyasha to stare at the destruction. Then before his very eyes, the forest started to grow back.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"That is my version of Spirit Gun. Instead of focusing my spirit energy, I focus my miko powers. In my mind's eye, I picture myself pulling the trigger of a gun, releasing my power. Since I don't actually use spirit energy, I can't exactly call the attack Spirit Gun. Sango, however, can use the Spirit Gun. Why don't you demonstrate, Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango did the same thing as Kagome, except her energy was blue. Miroku was the first to recover and asked, "What have you two been doing for the past few months?"  
  
"Training," they both answered at the same time.  
  
"Can we go now you guys? Fluffy's probably getting mad by now," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, we better go. Umm... What about Kouga, Kagome-chan?"  
  
She glanced over at the wolf, who was looking expectantly at her. "I guess he can come as a substitute fighter. Although, I hope we won't need one."  
  
"Why is that Kagome-sama?"  
  
"A substitute fighter can only be used if a fighter from the team has died. So, I hope that we don't have to use Kouga because that would mean that one of us has died."  
  
"Just what kind of tournament is this wench?"  
  
"I'll explain later. But for now we have to go. We're supposed to be at the arena tonight at eight. Sesshoumaru's tests will probably take a few hours and we, meaning Sango and myself, want to go shopping in the Makai for some fighting gear. So, I'm leaving now." She turned and started walking toward the well, with Sango following close behind.  
  
The guys trailed behind and by the time they got to the well, the girls were gone, leaving behind a jewel shard. Inuyasha ignored it and jumped in, leaving Miroku and Kouga to use the jewel. Miroku picked it up and they both jumped in at the same time. When they landed, they saw a roof above the well and a ladder leading up the side. They climbed up and walked outside to find Kagome and the others.  
  
Kagome was sitting in the Goshinboku and Sango was at the base of the tree. Shippou was talking to another boy with red hair, who was also sitting in the tree.  
  
"Kagome has some explaining to do."  
  
We're almost to the Dark Tournament! But first, I've got to do some research. So, until I get that done I can't update this story. I've got to get the names of all the teams that fought in the series. I would watch a DVD with the info I need, but I have no money to buy them with! Do you people realize that I have TWO Inuyasha DVDs and FOUR Yu Yu Hakusho ones? That's not enough! I need money! 


	5. The Dark Tournament Begins

I finally did the research! Yay! Although, there are a few things I don't know, like if Kuwabara beat Risho in the 3rd round. Since they won the round, I'm guessing he won, but I want to be sure. So, if anyone knows, could you please tell me? Thanks a bunch! Oh, and someone (I'll give credit to this person in the next chapter. I don't know their name right now) gave me the idea to make Kagome shoot her 'Miko Gun' thingy with one hand and then Spirit Gun with the other hand. I like the idea, so I'm going to use it. Thanks for the idea! There was something else I was going to say, but I forgot what it was. So... I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu.  
  
The Love of a Fox  
  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Five- The Dark Tournament Begins  
  
Kagome's estimation about how long Sesshoumaru's tests would be was correct and it had taken them a few hours. By the time Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga had been tested, Kagome and Sango had completed their shopping. They were currently in a forest somewhere near the coast, looking for the location that the boat would arrive, taking them to Hanging Neck Island. When they finally got to the spot, there were dozens of demons talking about how they couldn't wait to kill someone.  
  
Kagome glanced around the clearing and finally found Kurama with two other people she didn't know. Yusuke didn't seem to be there yet, and neither was the fifth fighter Yusuke had to find. The group walked up to Kurama's and Kagome smiled at them. "So, Kurama, care to introduce us to your teammates?"  
  
The out of nowhere, Kuwabara shouted, "Pretty lady, will you go out with me?"  
  
All heads turned their way as Kagome punched him so hard he flew into a tree. "You jerk! I don't even know who the hell you are!"  
  
Sango and Shippou were behind Kagome laughing and everyone else (especially Hiei) was smirking. Hiei, now liking Kagome for what she had done, stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Hiei."  
  
Kagome noticed that Kurama looked like he was about to faint when she reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Kagome." She turned to Kurama. "Is something wrong, Kurama?"  
  
He shook his head and said, "Hiei talked to you. You should feel honored."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He rarely talks to humans. He must respect you for him to talk to you."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when a short man with a black beard and an eye patch entered the clearing and said, "The ship is here, maties. Now let's try get on board without any violence."  
  
Then Kuwabara said, "Uh, hey wait a minute sir! Our team still has some stragglers!"  
  
"Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man. Standard rule of the tournament!"  
  
"Now, now! That's not necessary!" All heads turned to the voice to see Yusuke standing at the edge of the clearing with a short, masked person beside him. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. After he said this, murmurs started to fly around the clearing. As the demons were talking about him, Yusuke looked about ready to drop.  
  
"These forest hikes really wipe me out!"  
  
Kuwabara, surprisingly, came back with a somewhat intelligent reply. "Yeah, you look awful! Oh wait, that's just you!"  
  
Before a fight could break out, Hiei stepped forward and said, "Yusuke." Immediately after, he lunged at the detective and Yusuke spent the next minute dodging Hiei's attacks while the demons were talking confusedly among themselves.  
  
Kuwabara, who was having trouble following the fight, said, "Gosh they're fast! I can barely keep up with my eyes!" As soon as he finished his sentence, Yusuke managed to stop Hiei's assault by grabbing the tip of his sword.  
  
"Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?"  
  
The koorime just smirked and said, "I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you improved your skills a little bit."  
  
"Improved a little bit! Oh man! I'd say he improved a lot of bits!" Kuwabara looked kind of freaked out by Yusuke's improvement and Kurama looked amused.  
  
"Don't be discouraged. The fact that you could follow their moves shows that you have improved as well," Kurama said.  
  
Then Sango asked, "If this is an improvement of what he was before, exactly how weak was he?" Kuwabara started sputtering and Sango just smirked. "So, judging by the fact that you haven't answered me, I'd say you were even weaker than I was when I was two years old."  
  
The fight was interrupted by Hiei, who said, "So, Yusuke. I assume the little one over there is going to be the fifth member of our team."  
  
Kuwabara noticed the person for the first time and ran up to him. "You mean this little guy here? He's even smaller than Hiei! And, what's wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or somethin!"  
  
"Trust me. That one's gonna be a lot of help to us."  
  
Kuwabara glanced at the fighter again. "I don't know—he barely comes up to my waist!"  
  
Hiei smirked at them and said, "Forget him. Yusuke and I are all that we'll require."  
  
Suddenly, the forgotten man (that looked like a pirate) yelled, "Enough of these pesky distractions! Let's all get on board!" Everyone stopped their conversations and got on the boat. Kagome's team stuck close to Yusuke's as they found a place to stand away from the demons. There was a moment of complaining from Kuwabara when they heard the captain over a loudspeaker. "Alrighty maties. Turn your eyes to the captain's deck. It's still going to be quite a time before the ship finds her way to the harbor. So we'll be having some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy."  
  
Kuwabara stupidly exclaimed, "Ooh! I knew it! Some dinner and dancing!"  
  
The man continued, "The preliminary battles of the tournament will be fought here on me trusty ship!"  
  
Talk started up among the contestants and Kuwabara said, "Say what?"  
  
"A preliminary for the competition," Hiei stated.  
  
"Now that we can't go anywhere," Kurama affirmed.  
  
A loud rumbling started to shake the ship as the idiot yelled, "Earthquake!"  
  
Hiei said in an agitated voice, "Fool. There can't be earthquakes on the water."  
  
"Look!" Kurama pointed to a part of the ship where the deck was parting to let an arena emerge.  
  
"She's a real beauty, ain't she? Now I'll tell it to you straight. Fourteen teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament. They're awaiting your arrival. That means, out of all of you on my ship only two teams will compete on dry land."  
  
"Hold on, I thought we were the special guests!"  
  
"This is the way they operate," Hiei said.  
  
The pirate man continued, "All teams pick out your strongest man and bring him to the arena's portside. There they'll fight in a Battle Royale, and whoever comes out alive gets their team a ticket to fight on Hanging Neck Island."  
  
Kuwabara cracked his knuckles. "So, one big beat-down, huh? Guess I'll have to show them the brand new Kuwabara super attack!" A large demon appeared behind him and the moron started to look nervous as the demon started to talk about how he liked larger battles. Then a few more started to talk about how they could sharpen their claws or kill as many apparitions as they wanted, after they killed the human boy Urameshi. "Uh—what did he say about the human? You know those guys are pretty big when you see 'em standing right next to you and everything." He started to laugh nervously and then pointed to Yusuke. "Hey! That's right! You're the one who wants to fight them! Well I guess as the group leader it is your responsibility." Noticing how Yusuke didn't respond he went to take a closer look and noticed that he was sleeping. He grabbed him and started shaking him while yelling, "Hey! Wake up Urameshi! I said it's the group leader's responsibility!" Yusuke still didn't react. "Why do I feel like I'm screaming at myself!"  
  
"Stop. The training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. You must give him time to recuperate," Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Then who's gonna fight with all the big monsters?!" They stopped their conversation when the masked fighter walked by them in the direction of the ring.  
  
"It seems we have a volunteer," Hiei said. "Good. I'm anxious to see what he can do."  
  
"Are you serious? We don't know jack squat about that guy! What if he loses and we get booted from the tournament!"  
  
"If that happens all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat, except for one other team, before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right teams and no one will complain."  
  
"You didn't have too many friends growing up, did you?"  
  
Their conversation ended and they watched the masked fighter make his way to the arena. The fighter paused in front of Kagome's team, waiting for them to choose their fighter. Kagome stepped forward and walked with the masked fighter to the arena. They both stepped into the ring and faced the demons that were planning to attack them first and take care of the others later. The two humans looked at each other and nodded. They got into stances that mirrored the other's and started to focus energy into their fist, Kagome using her left while the masked fighter used his right. As soon as the captain yelled, "Attack!" all of the demons rushed at the two, only to be taken down by the two Shotguns. All of the demons fell to the ground dead as Kagome and the masked fighter walked away calmly.  
  
The captain looked disgusted hen he announced, "I'm sorry to say that the fifteenth and sixteenth teams will have to be human ones! Yusuke Urameshi's and Kagome Higurashi's teams!"  
  
The two walked back to their teams and were congratulated. Then they all noticed they were surrounded by demons that appeared to be very sore losers.  
  
"Hey! What's this?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
An ugly demon with several horns growing out its head rhetorically asked, "You really think we care about fighting by the rules?"  
  
Another large one said, "There's only one way to find the best teams on this boat."  
  
"Wouldn't you know," Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei frowned and stated, "I think they stole my idea. We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that."  
  
"Of course," Kurama said, smirking.  
  
Nobody on Kagome's team said anything, but got into a fighting stance to take on the demons charging at them. During the fight, one demon managed to get close enough to attack Yusuke, but got a shock when the detective attacked him while sleeping. After punching his attacker into unconsciousness, Yusuke's fists kept flying so fast they appeared as blurs. "Come on! You can't scare me, Grandma! I'll knock you back to your grave!"  
  
"That's a relief. He's finally awake," Kuwabara said.  
  
"No, fool. He's sleeping," Hiei said as though it was obvious (which it was).  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Quit you stupid old lady!" As soon as Yusuke finished the sentence, his fists stopped and he fell back to the ground, again sleeping soundly.  
  
Kagome stood next to Hiei and started to giggle when she realized who he had been yelling at. She glanced at Kurama to see his reaction and found that he was smirking.  
  
Kurama smiled and said, "Even in his slumber Yusuke is reliving his training. His preparations should make us all jealous."  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "Yusuke's just being a baby. What we went through was nothing tough."  
  
They all noticed that Kuwabara was muttering to himself, so Kurama asked him what he was mumbling. Hiei just smirked and said, "He's trying to talk in his sleep when he's awake."  
  
Kuwabara was snapped out of his thoughts and asked, "Oh hey, what happened to the fight we were just in?"  
  
"Everyone's dead."  
  
From up above, the captain had watched the events with a mixture of shock and anger. 'Blast these scurvy-ridden pests! Old Sakyou was right! They were far too strong for these wimps! And then there's that Team Higurashi. I'll just have to wait for the Tournament to see them struck down!'  
  
Everyone watched as they approached the island and soon found themselves standing in front of Hotel Kubikukuri, where they would be staying. As they walked in, they noticed a lot of people in suits and evening gowns who were watching them out of the corners of their eyes. Kagome shivered and Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Kagome?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, it's just that I'm getting a bad vibe from these people."  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "You are not the only one that is sensing something. I am also getting bad feelings from these people."  
  
The man that had been leading them to their rooms stopped and indicated that the room they were standing in front of belonged to Team Urameshi. The one next door belonged to Team Higurashi. Kagome was about to walk into their team's room when Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Is something wrong, Sesshou?"  
  
"You and Sango will be staying in my private wing with me. Shippou and Kirara can come if they wish."  
  
The two girls stared at him in shock and then Kagome launched herself at him, with Sango soon following. They both chirped at the same time, "Thanks so much, Fluffy-sama!"  
  
Everyone watched them with shock. Those who knew the Sesshoumaru from the feudal era were shocked that he didn't kill them on the spot, while Hiei was wondering how they could call the ruler of Makai 'Fluffy.' (Hiei and Kurama knew all along who he was)  
  
The three walked away with Shippou on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's. They followed Sesshoumaru down the hall until they came to the elevator. He entered a password on a key pad and they went up to the tenth level. When the elevator doors opened they walked into a hall brightly lit with several chandeliers. The girls and Shippou stared in wonder and followed Sesshoumaru down the hall to their rooms. At one end of the hall was a large bathroom with several hot springs and stocked full of different soaps and shampoos. At the other end, there was a large, empty room that Sesshoumaru used as a dojo of sorts.  
  
"Sesshou, how did you manage to get an entire floor to yourself? There are three bedrooms in this hall alone, so there's got to be around ten more rooms on this floor. What are they all used for?" Kagome looked up at him, waiting for an answer while Sango left them to explore the other rooms.  
  
"I rule all of Makai, as you already know. Those in charge of the tournament thought it would be better for their reputation if I attended each year. So, to convince me to come, they gave me this floor. And the other rooms are not being used for anything."  
  
"Then why don't we let the others come up here?"  
  
"I don't want them here. I would never get a moment of silence."  
  
"Well, aren't you the selfish one."  
  
"Of course. Who ever told you differently? Now perhaps we should get to bed."  
  
"Yeah, we've got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight!"  
  
The next day  
  
Everyone found out that Yusuke's team was to be in the first fight with Team Rokuyukai. When they got there, Kagome and her team went to go sit in Sesshoumaru's private box, while Kuwabara dragged the still sleeping Yusuke into the stadium with the others close behind.  
  
"So Sesshou, how do you think they're going to do?" Kagome looked up at him curiously and waited for his answer.  
  
"Do you want a full prediction or do you want me to tell you if they'll win the match or not?"  
  
She thought for a minute then said, "Full prediction."  
  
"I think that the idiot Kuwabara will lose the first fight to the boy Rinku, Kurama will win against Roto, Hiei will be the victor in the fight with Zeru, and Yusuke will take the match by beating Rokuyukai's alternate, Chu."  
  
Everyone stared at him in wonder and Sango asked, "How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't. It's a guess."  
  
"That's a damn precise guess, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "Just you watch Inuyasha, it's probably right too."  
  
With Yusuke's team  
  
Kuwabara was in the center of the ring with the others behind him, talking to Zeru and they decided to have one-on-one fights. When they walked away, Zeru turned back and sent a burst of fire in their direction to see if it would wake Yusuke up. When it didn't, he came to the same conclusion as Rinku did the night before: Yusuke was just an idiot.  
  
When Koto said, "Now send out your fighters, teams!"  
  
Rinku stepped forward and said, "I'll go first!"  
  
From Yusuke's team, Kuwabara walked to the ring and said, "Yeah, that little brat is definitely mine!"  
  
From the ground, still asleep, Yusuke shouted, "You can take 'em out Kuwabara! I have to go hiking..."  
  
After the two fighters were in the ring, Rinku looked disappointed as he said, "Dammit, shoulda' known I'd get stuck with the weak one! After all that embarrassment last night I was hoping you'd run off!"  
  
Koto went on to say how there were no limits set besides one-on-one. "You're free to use any weapons or techniques you want! First person to stay down or out of the ring for ten seconds is the loser!" A buzzer went off. "Now begin!"  
  
Kuwabara got into a fighting position while Rinku started to slowly walk around Kuwabara. Then he stood on his tiptoes and said "Why don't we play a little first?"  
  
Suddenly he took off so fast he was leaving after images of himself. Kuwabara looked around the ring nervously and got hit a few times, but then found Rinku's trail and made contact with his fist. After a few more hits Rinku disappeared again just before Kuwabara could make a finishing blow. Suddenly Rinku was behind Kuwabara and the idiot turned around just as Rinku was about to kick him. The boy's foot connected with Kuwabara's head, appearing to break his neck.  
  
A few seconds later, Kuwabara was up and the fight continued. When Rinku finally had enough of hand-to-hand fighting, he took out eight yo-yos and used his Serpent Yo-Yo Attack. The strings of his yo-yos came alive and attacked Kuwabara, who didn't stand a chance. It was a little while later when both fighters ended up outside the ring. All they had to do to remain in the fight was to step back into the ring, but Rinku used his yo-yos to keep Kuwabara from reentering the ring.  
  
"And the winner is Rinku!"  
  
Sorry, for stopping it here, but I didn't know how to end this chapter. Oh, and I remember what I was going to say at the beginning of the chapter! Instead of Yusuke's team fighting all of the teams they actually did fight in the tournament, I thought I would make Kagome's team fight every other one. This is because I don't want to come up with teams for them to fight. So, the next match will be between Team Higurashi and the Dr. Ichigaki Team. And I also realized something else. SCHOOL STARTS ON MONDAY! That means that I will no longer be able to update as often as I have been. There will be an update once, maybe twice, a week. So sorry, but it's all school's fault!  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Did anyone notice that it's pretty long for me? It's seven pages on Word. My normal chapters are only about four or five. So... Review! 


End file.
